There's a reason I have fangs love,it just hasn't dawned on you yet
by xYellx
Summary: Olive Winters is a very stubborn woman. Find out what happens to her as she embarks on a new journey (because of late night partying, and being at the wrong place...at the wrong time...alone.) -This is an OC/Adam fanfic.-
1. A Chance Meeting

**I have never saw the movie "Only Lovers Left Alive", so this is just my OC meeting Adam. (Eve won't be mentioned or anything and all of that is no more in this. I'm making him kind of OC-ish as well...but you all will see! I hope you all like it. :D Criticism would be much appreciated, just try to be easy on me. :D **

**I don't own anything except for the idea, and also my OC Olive. **

**A thanks goes to my best friend Shela, for helping me decide on a name for the fic. Thanks girlie!**

* * *

Sighing to herself was one Olive Winters. The guy at the bar had cut her off after three drinks and a verbal battle brought up about having her 'boyfriend' come and pick her up. She didn't need a man, she was a very happy, single, over dramatic, and over emotional woman. She was happy about how her life was playing out, screw anyone who thought differently.

"Lady, I think it's time for you to leave."

"N-No. I...I get one more."

"No. -Ma'am, don't make me call security."

"F-fine. I'll go and get more someplace else."

Olive hiccups as she gets off of the stool at the bar side. Even after she had apologized to the guy, he still wasn't budging. She groaned and in her drunken stupor made fun of the guy all the way up to the front door. She let herself out.

Outside of the bar was quiet, too quiet, but to Olive, it was perfect. Her alcohol level was too high for her to even know how to walk a straight line, much less notice hardly anyone was outside.

The street light over head was starting to flicker; a sign that the light was going to burn out before she made it to her car. The only form of light she would have would be from her cell phone, and it's not bright enough to see your hand in front of your face.

Olive yawned as she slowly approached her car. She stopped for a moment, sneezed, and then continued.

She made it under the shelter that was storing her car, before it began to rain. It had looked like it was going to rain all day, and even though the weatherman said it was suppose to, she hadn't believed it. Some say she hates weathermen almost as bad as she does politics.

Olive, who had just turned twenty-four last month on the seventeenth's life was about to change forever.

The closer she got to her car, the louder the rain hit. She could swear that someone was following her if she didn't believe she was just imagining it because she was a bit off. She had felt eyes on her since before she left the bar.

Taking her think, auburn, messy hair down from her ponytail and pulling it close to her neck, she sighed. Maybe if she acted okay, whatever or whoever was following her wouldn't try anything.

Finally, she took a breath, heard another loud footstep, and turned around. Nothing there. She sighed with relief, wiped sweat from her brow, and turned around.

What she was expecting was an empty car lot with only her car and a few of the cars that were always there, but what she saw when she turned around made her stumble back.

Before she could scream, a long, slender hand was pressed against her mouth.

A man with dark, curly black hair and deep blue eyes was standing before her. He looked like a rock star. Grinning at her he leaned in, and whispered in her ear.

"Hello love. My name is _Adam_, and you're _mine_ now."


	2. What Did You Do to Me?

**(Sorry for not updating regularly. I just write when the muse strikes. But i hope you all enjoy it, and I hope you all love Olive and Adam like i do! I'm going to try to start on part 3 but it may take me a while. I love you guys! Thank you all for the great reviews on the first chapter. :D I appreciate each and every one of you. Til next time ;) Enjoy!)**

* * *

When Olive woke up the next day, she couldn't think. Her mind was hazy and her vision was blurry. She was hung over and that was all she could tell was wrong. She was sure though that where she was, was not her home. In fact, it looks like somewhere she has never been before.

The dark haired man that had got her last night walks in about the time she attempts to stand up. He beams at her and tilts his head. "Good evening love." He says with a genuine tone. He's sweet, Olive would give him that, but if he had done anything to her she was prepared to take action into her own hands and kick his ass right now.

"Thank you, I guess. Good evening?" She raises a brow at him. His manner has changed a lot since last night.

"Yes Love it's close to 10:30 p.m. You slept all day." He grins at her again, and she raises a brow. Was she really that wore out? Had work really been that shitty before she hit the bar last night?

She sighs, looking down at her hands in her lap. "Something wrong love?" The man inquires as he makes his way towards her. She looks up at him and glares. "Why do you keep calling me love?"

"If you don't like it, I can stop." He smirks at her, and sits down on the couch beside of her. She looks around and sees a lot of old records and head phones, and she also notices a guitar. She turns her attention to him, and shakes her head. "No, it's the nicest anyone, has ever called me."

He bites into his lip, and then shakes his head. "I'm sorry that no one has ever.."

"It's alright." She said sharply. She wasn't one to have anyone pity her, much less let a member of the opposite sex. She despised most men, and that, well that was due to her father. Growing up she really had no dad. It was just her and her mom. Olive didn't feel bitter about her father no, she loved him. He was a dead beat, unless he had something to gain, he didn't give a shit. Up until she was eighteen she adored the man. After that though, she became what she is now, cold. Olive was just an accident, or so he would tell her mother.

"Olive?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I checked your I.D."

"You what? You went through my stuff?"

"Yes…I."

"Oh no, no, no. You are a creep and you are going to let me out of here."

"You can't leave."

"Oh yeah. Watch me."

Olive stood up fast, and was soon on the floor. She was shaking and her knees couldn't hold her up. What was in her drink last night?

"Love,"

"What did you do to me?"

"What?"

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Me?"

"I.."

Olive groans as the pain in her neck, literally, begins to throb. It sends chills and lashes of pain up and down her back. She turns and looks at Adam who is now standing, and holding a hand out to assist in helping her stand up.

She raises a brow at Adam, and attempts to stand up on her own again. Once again more pain from her neck sends waves through her body, and she is stuck sitting against the couch on the floor. "Adam, what are you? And what did you do to me?"

"I'm a musician."

"And what you did to me?"

Olive grumbles as she sits. If he wasn't going to cooperate, neither was she. He was beginning to get on her bad side, more so now than what he had last night.

"If you want the truth you're going to have to trust me. It wasn't on purpose, I wanted to save you. To give you something to live for. You're beautiful love. I want to spend the rest of my life saving you."

She looks at him puzzled before holding up a hand. "You want to spend the rest of your life with me, basically what you're saying?"

"In a matter, yes. Could you handle that?"

"I don't even know you dude, so please just tell me why I feel like shit, besides having too many drinks last night, and I will be on my way."

"In time."

"In time? In time, what the hell does that mean? Adam!"

By the time she was done speaking, Adam had left the room. He had went outside and locked the door, bolted it from the outside. She was stuck there with nothing to do, and no one to talk to until he got back. Who knows how long it will take him doing God knows what? Or where he went at that matter. Olive grunts as she pulls herself back up onto the couch. While she's here, she figures make herself at home. That's exactly what she is planning on doing.


	3. A Blood Bag?

**I'm so so sorry for not uploading anything in a very long time. I've been busy and unable to write for so long now and then my computer crapped out on me that I had some of Chapter 3 wrote on, so I had to start from scratch. I truly apologize. Thank you all for the reviews, I hope you all like it! **

* * *

It's been hours since Olive has heard from Adam, or even saw him. She thought when he first left she may see him within an hour, but alas as the time passes, he still isn't here. She mumbles to herself before she spots it, after all he was a musician, she figured he would have one somewhere. Grinning she picks up Adam's guitar and strums it. Growing up, she never learned how to play, although she always wanted to. Maybe if Adam heard her playing his guitar, or just playing it badly he would have to show up to take it away from her, right?

She could hear the bolts from the outside moving, and she laughs quietly to herself. "Speak of the devil." She murmurs.

"I'm back." Adam says as he opens the door, quick to shut it. "And I have food." He flashes her a quick grin before going into the kitchen to grab two glasses. He walks over to her and sits one glass in front of her, moves his guitar from her hands, and sits his glass down too. "Been playing my guitar? How do you like it?"

"I would like it better if I knew what the hell you've done to me, and why whatever you have in that bag smells delicious." The bag was red, deep red. Olive raises a brow to Adam's grin.

"It's a blood bag, care for a drink?"

"A BLOOD BAG? What the hell?"

He chuckles, pouring one bag into her glass and handing it to her. Olive sniffs it for a second, the look of disgust fleeing when she takes a sip. She didn't even realize she was thirsty until the first drop touched her tongue. She looks over at him after taking a drink. "This. Is. Delicious." She licks her lips after finishing her glass.

"I thought you might like it." He grins at her and winks. She smirks at him, and leans back in the chair.

"All fucking night, I've been so bored and unsure of what to do." He smirks at her and points to the blinds.

"Well, soon..we will sleep, until tomorrow night."

She shakes her head and sighs. "And you're going to wait until tomorrow to tell me what I am, is that correct?"

He laughs. "You don't have a guess yet, no?"

Olive shakes her head, then sighs and nods. "I do, but it is so cliché, and they aren't even real!" Adam laughs as he walks over to the other couch.

"That…that is the attitude expected I suppose. For now, sleep. Tomorrow, I have things to teach you."

Olive huffs, and mumbles under her breath. The more he says wait until tomorrow, yadda yadda yadda, the more he is beginning to piss her off. But, he was letting her stay here, and knowing what she possibly could be, she didn't want to take her chance with the sunlight. Grumbling she turns over, and closes her eyes. Tiredness hit her like a bus, and she was out.


	4. Author's Note: End (Sorry)

**-AN: I know that you all will be mad when I post this, and I am so sorry for never updating to at least a fourth chapter or, at least giving Olive and Adam a closure- but for the past few years- I've really lacked a muse and have had so much trouble writing anything. I've felt that it wasn't good enough, and I've also not felt like myself. I hope though within 2016 I can start writing again and posting things here for everyone who has supported me. Thank you all for taking the time to read the first three chapters, and to leave me feedback. I appreciate each and every one of you and I hope you all will be along for this new journey with me, and wish me luck in writing. If I ever get muse from this idea again, I'll work on it and post for you all to see, but if not- hopefully muse will strike elsewhere soon. –**

_**END**_


End file.
